


The Second

by digitalgate02



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgate02/pseuds/digitalgate02
Summary: I'm bad with non-spoilerish titles.Also this is based on a creepyish theory I had when I first watched "Our Future"/"Bokura no Mirai" AKA tri. movie 6.
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

It took a while to the young quartet and the Eight talk with each other all again, but no matter how many times they said they weren’t mad or upset with the decisions taken by the four…

… It felt like everything had changed during their sleep.

Oddly feelings of losing the sense of time, of space… Not fitting… Do they still belong to that world? To that group?

Did the Eight notice something strange? Or had they simply erased their bonds of friendship?

That wasn’t worrying Daisuke, the most… _**Loyal**_ to Taichi’s group. To Taichi and Hikari mostly. Their connection were always strong, since they had met each other and these two were Daisuke’s first option to open his heart when down or scared.

No matter how Ken believed their seniors had left them out, no matter how many doubts overshadowed Miyako and Iori’s minds… Daisuke was sure Taichi was trying to find them.

But deep down, Daisuke also felt a thing. He felt like unable to be himself anymore, to smile brightly like the sun. A few moments at the hospital, after recovering his consciousness… Some strange and foggy memories came in:

He was taken to a lab. Him and the other three. There was a capsule sealing something… No, someone. Was that Gennai? They knew Gennai had desperately warned them about something grim coming after Hikari, but the message was cut. Ken then had suspected of Himekawa Maki’s behavior so he and Miyako had hacked the Data Bureau to access her secrets.

But… They hadn’t told Taichi. _There’s no time for that we need to take action._

He remembered now… Maki and a Dark robes Gennai were in that lab room. Talking about Reboot. Talking about the need to use Meicoomon for that. She suddenly vanished and Daisuke now had the blurred memory of something touching him.

That nightmare continued as the evil Gennai kept monologuing about Yggdrasil’s plan. Also he couldn’t feel anything anymore. He fell asleep. Then he woke up.

He was back to his room. What? What happened? Oh it had passed all that time and he was having from grotesque memories to fluffy moments when he got reunited with the Yagami siblings at the hospital room.

But strange… What was happened to him this whole time he slept inside that pod? What if that maniac had used him for something terrible?

He got up from the bed, panicked. At least his legs had been recovered already. He tried to turn the lights on just to cause a small short circuit on the lights. they flashed and then turned off again. Just by touch on the switch. This wasn’t happening, right?

Chibimon wasn’t with him. No matter what Taichi and the others had done to find the kids’ digimons, they only had found Upamon. Chibimon, Poromon and Minomon kept missing.

For a second, Daisuke had this creepy thought: What if the evil Gennai had fused him with Chibimon?? No, he couldn’t believe it. Especially when Takeru had mentioned about an infected Imperialdramon attacking them before.

So… what was that? He didn’t know.

Afraid of hurting someone or breaking anything electronic while he needed to figure it out, he got a pair of gloves. Then, he immediately texted Miyako and Ken. Ken’s reply was mildly concerned about him. Miyako suggested to tell the others, but again could he really want to cause havoc and panic in his friends?

In the middle of the night, Daisuke opened the gate to the Digital World and went look for Gennai, the good one. The one with cream colored robes. In the meanwhile, he found a Chibimon lost.

Not a regular Chibimon, mind you. The little baby recognized Daisuke and jumped in his arms. But Daisuke immediately dropped him due to the fear of hurting his little pal. Then, he told Chibimon about what had happened, and they decided to look for Gennai together.

At least the panic of believing Chibimon had been fused with himself had vanished, only worry now was hurt the poor digimon with his hands. Hence the gloves, he explained to his digimon partner.

As the moonlight illuminated the place brightly, Daisuke and Chibimon found Gennai’s house. He wasn’t a big fan of Gennai thanks to the faker but now he needed help.

And that Gennai, the one who was their ally, heard the kid’s story. Vague memories, the strange… Lightning? Felt like Daisuke had gotten superpowers, but how?

Gennai did a quick analysis on the boy’s body, and discovered something that made Daisuke completely petrified.

_Digimon DNA._

Daisuke now had some digimon’s DNA sample mixed with his. It was when he realized a strange digimoji tattoo on his wrist. Gennai kept in silence, but Chibimon read it:

_ _

_Experiment 02._

But… if he’s the number two… _who would’ve been the first experiment?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:
> 
> 1- One of the three was the experiment number one.  
2- You KNOW who is the number one. It's obvious already.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the four had left the hospital and had returned to school activities, some rumors had appeared about the mysterious pods in the beach. Those came bugging certain children, mostly the ones involved in the Ordinemon case.

Daisuke hated how everyone asked him a lot of questions right the first day he went to school. Asking him what happened, why was he hospitalized and more importantly, why he had suddenly disappeared for almost a whole year.

He tried to come up with some lies, but those people didn’t seem to believe it. Things only got worse when one of them asked about the strange alien-like capsules found at the coast of Odaiba.

He… Didn’t want to talk about that. Despite Taichi saying it wasn’t Daisuke's fault, Daisuke felt it was.

“Did you hear about that right? They said some people had been found inside those. Four were sent to the hospital. The question is… Were you one of them, Motomiya?”

Daisuke froze in panic.

“What? What do you mean!?”

“It’s strange that you had disappeared then reappeared AND got hospitalized… When those pods were found.”

“A-are you kiddin’ me?!”

That made a lot of people ask him more and more uncomfortable questions. Not only that, but also made some people step back from him. He wasn’t popular like Takeru was, but his first day at school was completely exhaustive.

Especially with people _bullying_ him for that.


	3. Chapter 3

“So uh, have you checked your messages out, bud?” Taichi had met Daisuke when going home. Hikari had been with Miyako though… “Hey, are you okay?”

Daisuke was too much quiet, at least in Taichi’s opinion. Did he do anything to upset the young boy? 

“Uh… I had no time to answer them” Daisuke answered “Sorry, too busy.”

“If you have any school problem you can count on Hikari and me, you know that” he smiled, but dropped it the moment he realized Daisuke wasn’t smiling “… I’m not sure what’s going on but if you don’t want to talk it’s okay. We can talk about anything else to make you feel better or just walk home in silence.”

Deep down, Taichi wanted to recompense for all the time Daisuke had been sealed inside that pod as Dark Gennai’s captive. Maybe not just Daisuke but all of the four, but at this moment it was definitely related to the young kid.

“Thanks” Daisuke replied quietly.

He wouldn’t be able to hide this pain from Taichi for that longer. Soon or later, Taichi would discover what was wrong and it wouldn’t be okay. Letting Taichi worried with him is the least thing he wanted to happen. But… He indirectly dropped a few words:

“The school is all talkin’ about the pods found on the beach”

“What..!?”

Daisuke’s tone was a bit bitter though, and he continued:

“They are connecting the dots. Since then, I’ve been the target of some bullies. Some people stopped talkin’ to me, thinkin’ I’m like an alien or not the real Daisuke. I hate this, I hate so much this! What do they know!? The digimon… Aren’t monsters, they’re our friends and the real monster was that fake Gennai!”

“Daisuke…”

“I’m so sick of school, sick of people thinking I’m some kind of aberration and there’s nothing I can do or say! They don’t believe me!“

Taichi was unable to say anything, at this point he knows all the tension every single one of the group had been feeling. Him included, mostly because of teacher Nishijima. All he could do was hear and pat the boy’s head.

“Please, don’t touch me I’m not sure if I won’t hurt you.”

Taichi frowned, didn’t understand what that meant but respected Daisuke’s wish. He then put his hand on his pocket.

“Sorry… I don’t want to tell you more than that.”

“What do you mean?” Taichi was finding everything suspicious now “Is there more…?”

“I’m afraid I can’t touch anything without hurt people or break stuff…!”

Is it safe to ask if that was a metaphor or…??

“Taichi… They had done something to me!”

“They… who? Your classmates? Or… Dark Gennai?”

Daisuke began to cry, he had no courage to tell anything more. He ran, leaving Taichi behind. The poor child wanted to ask for Taichi’s help but he lacked courage. Maybe he had said too much! Maybe now Taichi will be worried with him! And if weren’t for the truth, it would be for his whole behavior.

He stopped running. Looked at his wrist and saw that label mark there. He wanted to remove that, but couldn’t. That mark had appearing many many times during school time and at home, enough to make him try to hide it by covering his wrist. But he was sure people had noticed it already.

“… Hey bud.”

Taichi had ran after him and now was looking at an average distance the boy looking at something glowing in his wrist.

“… Don’t approach from me.”

Daisuke warned.

“… I will contact Koushiro” Taichi answered with a serious voice “Don’t worry, we will help you. And the others, if they had been submitted to the same thing as you.”


End file.
